11Inch Surprise
by jerseygirl122705
Summary: Gabriella is 33 and in the middle of a divorce. Troy is 35 and single. They have been talking through an online dating site. What happens when Troy goes on a business trip to Gabriella's hometown and they meet for the first time...face to face?


Troy had met Gabriella innocently enough... on an Internet dating site. It was his eyes that caught her attention at first and she decided to send him an email, complimenting him. In reality, she was taken by his muscular build, tight abs, and dimpled smile. Much to her surprise, he wrote back. Over the next few weeks, their conversations became more in depth and personal, each person sharing their deepest feelings and fears. It was nice to have someone she could talk to again, especially someone as handsome and as cute as Troy.

Gabriella was in her mid 30s but looked 28. She was going through a divorce and had a few kids but had a body of a fitness competitor. Troy was 35, single, and did not have kids. He was in great shape and had a large muscular physique. Being that they lived a state apart, they both knew there was probably little chance that they would ever meet, until the day Troy got word that there was going to be at a business meeting in her hometown! What luck!

When he told her that he was going to be coming to her town, Gabriella was both excited and hesitant. She wanted to see him in person but was afraid. Gabriella had been with one man for about 10 years and though the thought of being with another man was tempting, especially one as romantic and sensual as Troy, she was still afraid. Troy gave her the phone number to his hotel and told her when he would be there, leaving it up to her.

When he arrived at the hotel, Troy unpacked and started to freshen up. He was surprised to hear the phone ring. He answered it, not knowing whom to expect on the other end.

"Hi," the voice he recognized as Gabriella's said.

"Hi, I'm glad you called." Troy replied.

"Look, I want to see you tonight" Gabriella demanded. "I will come to your room. Don't say anything because I don't want to change my mind. I will be there in a half and hour."

"Ok, I can't wait to see you." Troy said.

Gabriella hung up the phone. She put on her coat, picked up her keys and ran to her car. After taking a deep breath, she started the car and started to drive to Troy's hotel. She smiled to herself, thinking about his words and pictures he had sent. She hoped it wasn't all an act. Within 10 minutes she arrived. Her hands were sweating on the steering wheel and she wiped them on her skirt. As she got out of the car, she noticed one of the room doors open. There he was. He was wearing tight jeans, a gray sweater, and a sport coat. She swallowed deeply, the butterflies churning in her stomach. God, he looks so handsome, she thought.

As she walked to him, she saw him smile and walk towards her. Without saying a word, he put his big muscular arms up and wrapped her up in them. His hug was firm and made her feel safe and warm. She could smell his cologne and laid her head on his shoulder, not wanting to let go. Troy pulled her close and rested his head against hers. Her perfume was intoxicating and he felt his whole body shake with her embrace.

Gabriella pulled back and looked into Troy's ocean blue eyes. They were warm and soothing. Without realizing it, they both felt themselves drawing closer until their lips just touched. They kissed softly at first, savoring the feel of each other. Then, they began to kiss more passionately, their tongues gliding into each other's mouths, dancing an erotic dance only lovers know. Troy, realizing that they were in the parking lot of the hotel pulled Gabriella towards the room, breaking their kiss.

He took her by the hand and led her to the room. She gasped audibly as she entered. Troy had lit candles all around the room and it glowed softly with a radiance that filled her heart with both lust and passion. As they kissed again, their hands began to wander. Gabriella felt Troy's hand caressing her back down to her tight ass, gripping it firmly and pulling her against him. She could feel his hardness against her and pushed back against him, moaning softly. Troy stepped back and removed his jacket. He smiled and removed his sweater revealing his muscular torso by the soft glow of the candles. Gabriella thought to herself how hot he looked. He reached down and began to unfasten his pants. She had thought about this moment and had assumed she would be the one performing this duty, but as he removed his clothing, she found it erotic just to watch him. She could feel the blood pumping through her nipples and could feel the wetness between her legs as he slowly stripped for her, smiling the entire time. She was taken back by the way she felt when she looked into his eyes. It was as if her heart was swimming in a lake of emotion and it was slowly going under.

She stood and gazed upon his naked body and was amazed by his size. Troy had warned her he was well hung but she was still amazed by the length and thickness of his enormous cock. Gabriella had never experienced such a large penis as Troy's. It hung from his crotch like a huge sausage hanging in a butchers shop. Troy laughed at the look of amazement on Gabriella's face. Then she began to remove her own clothing. She started with her pumps, sitting on the edge of the bed. She then reach under her skirt and began to roll down her stockings, but stopped, thinking it would be sexy to leave them on. Instead, she reached further up and removed her thong panties, spreading her legs slightly so he could see her. She could see Troy gulp and smile as he gazed upon her trimmed pussy as he began stroking his large cock. She then stood up and removed her top, leaving her bra. Feeling naughty, Gabriella pinched her nipples over her bra and moaned. She then reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. 

Troy couldn't reply, but only nod his encouragement as his erection was now fully charged in his hands with 10 long inches. Gabriella gazed at Troy's big dick standing at attention then turned around and unzipped her tight skirt. As she slid it down, she bent over, giving him full view of her full, swollen lips and glistening love hole. Stepping out of her skirt, she ran her right hand up the inside of her thigh and slid her finger inside her. Gabriella's pussy was completely soaked as she turned and put her finger in her mouth sucking off her juices. Troy walked to her and put his arms around her, holding her close to him. Gabriella grabbed Troy's stiff cock for the first time. It felt wonderful in her hands as she continued to stroke his magnificent love pole. They could feel the warmth from each other's bodies against each other. When they kissed, their heated passion grew more intense.

Troy laid Gabriella down on the bed and reached into the drawer next to it, pulling out a handkerchief. He folded it and moved slowly, as if asking for permission. As Gabriella raised her head, in compliance, he wrapped it over her eyes and tied it lightly behind her. She lay back down and waited. She began to feel his lips moving over her body, never in the same place. His lips caressed her thighs, calves, belly, arms, cheeks and lips. Gabriella suddenly felt something else, something softer. It began to move over her body in long trailing strokes that made her whole body shiver visibly. She spread her legs slightly as the object moved up the inside of her thigh and she felt it move ever so slowly over her lips and clit. She arched her hips into the object and moaned loudly as Troy continued to move the object over her. She then felt it moving up her belly to her breasts and over her erect nipples. The feeling as this soft object ran over them made her tremble. Then, without warning, she took a deep breath through her nose and smelled the unmistakable smell of a rose. Troy pulled her blindfold down and in his extended hand was a large, thorn less red rose.

"For you," he said.

She took the rose from his hand at set it on the table after smelling it deeply again. As she set the rose down she looked back to Troy, finding him between her legs. His tongue began to glide along her legs upwards. It was so warm and wet that the though of it inside her almost made her cum. Gabriella spread her legs wider, pulling them back, but Troy grabbed her hands softly.

"No, let me make you happy. Just relax and enjoy me loving you." He said, moving beside her legs, facing her hip. When he dared to look up at her, he knew he hadn't said anything wrong; but on the contrary, his words were exactly what she needed to hear.

When she didn't feel anything right away, she wondered what he was doing but when she felt his finger slide inside her, she knew it was going to be something good. With his right hand, he began to rub her inside and with two fingers of that hand spread her pussy lips wide. His left hand rested on her trimmed pubic hair and pressed down firmly, he pulled back. As his tongue hit her, she realized that he had completely exposed her sensitive clit and she purred as he began to lick her softly. His tongue was magical and within minutes she felt herself ready to cum. Gabriella started to moan slightly as her breathing slowed to long shallow exhales. Gabriella's sighs of pleasure spurred Troy on to tongue her pussy even faster. She began to buck her hips in rhythm with his movements and grasped his hair, pulling his mouth to her as she came. Gabriella's body tensed with passion as her muscles contracted and she came in waves. She could feel her juices running out of her down to her ass as she did. The feeling was incredible. Gabriella's body went limp after several minutes of intense pleasure. Her heart raced as she lay on the bed completely spent. Troy gives great head she thought to herself.

"Mmm..." Troy said interrupting Gabriella's ecstasy. "Now you can pull your legs back."

As if in a daze, she did as he requested, reaching inside her knees and pulling back to expose her ass and dripping pussy. She felt his tongue touch her ass and glide up to her clit. He began to alternate licking her ass and pussy, licking up all her juices. When he began to lick her clit again, she stopped him, wanting to give him pleasure as he had done for her.

"Stand by the side of the bed," she instructed him.

As he did, she got on her knees on the bed and attempted to swallow the big head of his dick. She slid his large cock as deep into her mouth as she could. His penis was warm and thick and she enjoyed his taste as she slid her tongue around his head. Troy's huge penis now stood erect again. Gabriella's hand could not reach around it's circumference it was so large. Troy's head tilted back as she began to use her hand and her mouth in unison, making audible slurping sounds to really turn him on. Gabriella pumped Troy's long pole with both hands as she sucked the big round head of his dick. She tried to deep throat his cock as best she could but could not swallow half of it before gagging. It was so big. Then, she stopped and rolled onto her back with her head underneath his cock. She took it in her hand and began to stroke him as she sucked on his balls gently. Troy groaned with pleasure as Gabriella tugged and squeezed his balls with her hands. She then put his stiff dick back in her mouth and reached around with her hands to Troy's ass, pulling him into her. She could feel his pace quicken and then, without warning, he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

"I don't want to cum yet baby," he said.

Troy moved onto the bed with her and rested himself next to her. He began to kiss her lovingly and moving his hand over her body, gently. Gabriella's hand found his big 10-inch cock and started to stroke it, pulling it towards her throbbing pussy. She got her leg under his and wrapped them around his waist.

"Make love to me, fuck me with your big dick" Gabriella said to him, wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders.

She felt the head of his dick move to her pussy and he slowly pushed his big erection inside. Her wet pussy was so very tight and Troy was determined to get is large boner into Gabriella's steaming pussy. The feeling was wonderful and they both groaned audibly. His movements were slow and deliberate. Gabriella's tight pussy stretched to accommodate Troy's monster cock. Troy slowly kept his erection moving forward into Gabriella's wet love hole. She could feel every motion he made inside her. Finally Troy had his full 10-inch member inside Gabriella as she moaned loudly. Troy began pumping his stiff dick in and out of her pussy. He began to rub his head against her g-spot inside making her hips moved with him involuntarily. After 10 minutes of hard fucking, Troy rolled Gabriella over, letting her be on top. She grabbed the base of his monster sausage and inserted it again into her snatch. She slowly let herself down onto his stiff member as her wet cunt absorbed every inch of him. Gabriella began to move her hips, grinding her clit against his big stiff dick and savoring the feel of his fingers gently tickling her back and his soft lips against hers. She then sat up and began to move her hips in little circular motions. Troy's hands moved to her breasts and squeezed her nipples softly. She could feel his erect cock rubbing her cervix and pushed down harder against him, savoring the feeling of being completely full. Both Troy and Gabriella were in ecstasy.

Troy then rolled her off of him and as if by instinct, Gabriella got onto her knees and rested her head down on the pillow, her ass arched high in the air. She felt him creep up behind her. Troy grabbed the base of his huge cock with his left hand and grabbed Gabriella's hip with his right. He slid his dick all the way into her on the first stroke and he began to fuck her harder than before. He grabbed both her hips as his balls slapped against her clit with every inward motion and she could feel herself getting ready to cum again. Gabriella reached underneath her and began rubbing her pussy from below to heighten the pleasure. Troy encouraged Gabriella to masturbate as he slammed his enormous hard on deep inside Gabriella's steaming cunt. Troy's motion sped up to a regular rhythm that Gabriella really enjoyed.

"Oh god... yes...harder...faster... don't stop!" Gabriella moaned as her hand sped up rubbing her clit.

"You feel so good angel. I never want this feeling to end." Troy whispered as he continued his attack from behind.

The pace quickened as Troy's big cock easily slid in and out of Gabriella's wet swollen pussy. Gabriella's cunt was now stretched around Troy's erection and she went weak as she came violently on him. She pushed her ass towards him as her pussy pulsated around his massive tool and clamped down hard. Her orgasm peaked with a loud moan as she exploded. When she had finished, she pulled away from him and moved over onto her back.

"I want you to cum in me while I'm looking into your eyes," she said. 

Troy moved on top of her and Gabriella grabbed his hard on once more and guided his fleshy dick inside her sopping cunt. His pace was fast and hard and she wrapped her legs around his ass, pulling him in harder with each stroke. Suddenly, she felt him begin to swell as he began to cum.

"I'm cumming! Oh god!" Troy cried out.

She looked to him and saw him looking directly at her as his cock began spurting cum inside her swollen, heated pussy. She could feel his cum explode from his cock and fill her cunt. The look in his eyes was so incredible and erotic that she felt herself begin to cum again, with him. Never had she felt passion to this extent. They both yelled loudly as she pulled his pulsating cock deep from inside her, her pussy milking every last drop from him. Troy continued to explode shooting a load of sticking semen deep into Gabriella's swollen pussy. When Troy had finally finished, she expected him to jump up and get dressed or roll over and go to sleep. Instead, he lay down on top of her, his big 11-inch cock still inside her and kissed her.

Much to her surprise, she felt something wet on her cheek. She moved her head and saw that a tear had fallen from his eyes, yet his smile told her that it was not out of sadness. He moved behind her, pulling the covers over them both and wrapped his strong arms around her. He kissed her neck and shoulder softly and pulled her close to him and she drifted to sleep. When she awoke in the middle of the night from a pleasant dream, she found herself still within the arms of the man from New Mexico. She pressed herself against him and fell back to sleep.


End file.
